The invention relates to a sports bicycle, especially to a stationary, training bicycle, with handlebars, especially triathlon handlebars, which can be slipped onto the front supporting tube of the frame, with a supporting pipe, the height of which can be adjusted and fixed at different levels, and with handle legs, which are directed toward the front and connected by a U-shaped bracket.
Such sporting equipment, which is described, for example, in the utility patent 298 22 038.5, is designed by special triathlon handlebars for the possibility of supporting the forearms for the holding the body in an athletic position, in which the upper body of the user is inclined far towards the front in an almost horizontal position. Admittedly, this position makes possible an optimum pedaling posture and the maximum transfer of force. However, such sporting equipment, especially when it is to be operated, as stationary training equipment in fitness centers, should also be available as training equipment for persons, less trained athletically, especially also for older persons or persons with back problems. In this case, however, the athletic riding position generally is too much of a burden physically, so that the stationary training bicycles (indoor bicycles) generally cannot be used by this group of users for training purposes.
Is it therefore an object of the invention to design a sports bicycle of the type named above so that, by a simple resetting, a more comfortable, more upright operating position can be obtained.
For accomplishing this objective, the sports bicycle of the type above, is characterized, pursuant to the invention, by a reversing module with an intermediate carrying tube, which can be inserted into the supporting tube and on which, for achieving a steeply upwards directed position of the handle legs, a clamp mounting for the carrying tube of the handle bars is disposed transversely, the clamp mounting preferably being constructed as a mounting sleeve.
Due to the reversible module, which is constructed very simply pursuant to the invention and consists only of an intermediate carrying tube of the same shape as that of the carrying tube of the triathlon handlebars, which are always addressed in the following as the preferred example, and a mounting sleeve, which is transversely mounted thereon, for example, by welding, the desired resetting into a more comfortable bicycle position, especially for older athletes, can be carried out with one manipulation. The connection for the height adjustment for the triathlon handlebars is opened, the inventive module is inserted and the carrying tube of the triathlon handlebars is than inserted in the mounting sleeve of the reversing module, which is inclined slightly with respect to the horizontal.
In a development of the invention, this mounting sleeve of the reversing module should have a clamping, locking bolt for the preferred, continuously variable shifting of the intermediate carrying tube, so that, in this manner, the distance between the handlebars and the seat of the sports equipment can be adjusted individually.